Never Turn Back (Working Title)
by ZeroTheFated
Summary: "Turmoil with every step we take. Every move we make could be our last. But no matter what we have to do, if we have to flip, skip, jump...or run, we will survive. We are the Survivors...We are the Runners." Rated T-M for mild language and gore (only in some parts).
1. Prologue To Countdown

Disclaimer: A "Housepets!" fanfiction written by ZeroTheFated. "Housepets!" and all characters are in strict copyright of Rick Griffin and has not been use for profit purposes. However, "Zero Saint" is copyrighted by me (ZeroTheFated) Please support the offical release.

Prologue

"The town of Babylon Gardens, a nice quiet place for nice residence to get away from it all. A place where both humans and animals both live in happiness in our safe homes. That's what you might think, right? Well if you thought that, you were partially correct. There are some people who live and has accepted this ever changing town. It wasn't like this back then. They just chose to ignore those obvious changes. But there are some of us out there who lives by our code. We hide in plain sight. Not to be seen by the rest of the world. Swift as a butterfly, and if the situation calls for it, we sting like a bee. We live life on the edge even if it means we have to flip, skip, jump...or run. We survive. We are the Survivors...We are the Runners."

The moonlight sky shinned through the hole in the ceiling. It's gentle touched glazed over the desk and a three monitor computer system. The place was quiet, not a single noise was heard. That was until a huge snore came from in front of the computer. An orange feline with a purple collar and a tag with the initial "M" on it laid it's head upon the system's keyboard. That caused some complications on one of the screens. It seemed as if he was working on a document then suddenly collapsed out of exhaustion. It read:

_"We are happy to announce that Team Suihg fhxfghjjlh jADBVNLD EVKSBVL ADBVL KLhvjgcvh"_

On another monitor was a very detailed map of the down-town area of Babylon. It showed all the different types of skyscrapers. Different buildings that was either full or under construction. Everything really.

The feline moved his arm and accidentally swiped the wireless mouse from off the desk and onto the floor. The mouse had hit the surface with an average bam and a click following it. It wasn't enough to wake up the sleeping cat but to assure you what was next had the certain qualifications to do the job. The mouse had hit the floor, it clicked the mute icon and returned the music to it's original volume. With a loud burst, the speakers yelled.

**"GET UP OFF THE GROUND!"**

The orange cat woke up and immediately fell back from his seat and onto the floor. The music followed with a loud rhythmic tune of drums and guitar. Once again it yelled.

**"SAVE YOURSELVES!"**

With Marvin rising up from the floor he recognize the song from one of the computer screens. Marvin sighed to himself and swore under his breath. He was sure to turn a certain individual black cat inside out for putting this song on his playlist without his permission.

Marvin turned the volume down as he continued to whatever it was he was doing.

Meanwhile, not to far, a female purple feline moved through the night. She was nimble and fast. She knew the city as if it was implanted on the back of her brain. Everywhere and everything was a new pathway in which she could use to advance on. She took all risks that seemed impossible and kicked logic out to complete her task. It was her code. She never liked being tied down, and deep within her heart, even though it still hurts, she never liked being a pet either. It wasn't like she liked being a stray, and she was far from it. This cat just like to do things her way at her time. A very independent girl. In that place, it was clouded and cluttered. Now that she was out and about she felt free. The sky was the limit and she was able to live life on the edge.

The lavender cat came to, what seemed like a dead end on a top of a roof. But to her, just another route that could be taken. Quickly coming up to the 'dead end', she quickly glanced over to the building on her right. As if everything went in slow motion she was able to notice that the building was still under construction, had a bunch of unfinished brick walls, ply-wood wide enough to springboard off of lying on the floor, and most importantly a crane that was inactive because of the time of night it was. It covered between most of the huge gap between the two buildings. All she needed was a little boost.

The feline looked to her front and without the slightest hint of hesitation in her body she sprinted forward. As soon as she saw it, a sturdy enough billboard, her legs lifted from the surface of the roof to the billboard. With a couple of steps in, she leapt from the wall, soaring over the gap and landed on the very tip of the crane. She slid down the shaft and safely made it onto the roof of the other building. With a surprise look on her face, she turned back not believing in what just happened. Never in a million years she thought she was able to do that, let alone have the courage to. It showed her how much she grown from the days of sitting in that house. She shook her head facing forward and continued on her way.

Without missing a step she slid under a heating pole that connected a temporary portable heating system to the top of the apartment until the humans installed a boiler. It didn't just end there though. With an amazing boost of speed she had spring-boarded, grabbed ledges, slid down slanted roofs made of glass, even just for the hell of it, retried some of those things just to see if there could be some other outcome or alternative way.

But soon the fun had come to an end when she finally arrived to her destination. The place looked abandoned. Regardless of her just standing on the roof, it looked as if one wrong move and it would collapse under pressure. The building itself was a failed project that the humans decided to scrap and not go back to. It's crumbling walls, creaky floors, and broken steps were only some of the problems that was listed. But this place was her haven, her home for the time being. Coming to this place after a run like that was just soothing. It got her mind off thinking. Sure she had almost everything she could ask for as a pet but being free, there was something about it. No rules, more space, everything she could ask for. She wasn't abandoned, she left. Being loved wasn't the problem. She knew darn well it wasn't the love she was receiving from her owners, or parents in her case, that drove her away. At times even she doesn't know. But it must've had something to do with that day. The very day that made her into what she is today.

Back with Marvin, his eyes were glued to the middle screen of the computer as the moonlight was interrupted by a shadow. "Max I swear to Santa if that's you. I'm gonna..." He turned furiously to see the lavender cat smiling at him. "G-Grape! You're back!"

The purple feline jumped into the hole and approached Marvin. "Yep just got back. So how's my favourite kitty?" Grape said as she walked past him brushing her paw on the back of his computer lounge chair and to the fridge.

"He's not here. But when we does..."

"How do you know I'm not talking about you?" Grape questioned as she tossed him a water bottle. Marvin caught it looking at her with his eyelids half closed inspecting she knew the answer to that question.

Grape smiled. "Just teasin' ya. So what's new?"

The orange cat turned back around to face his computer, "You came back just at the right time. The new Underground: Edge Race Tournament is about to begin. You might want to get the team back together. Even though you might be able to win the whole thing yourself, considering."

"That's flattering. Did you get the info about the other teams and competitors yet?" The purple feline asked as she came behind the orange cat. She gazed over the three screens. The far right was the map of down-town Babylon, one that she didn't need, the middle had a document that related to the tournament. She thought, like every year, their entry form telling who's gonna be on who's team and whatnot. The left though caught her attention though. The teams were listed and bios of the competitors were right under them.

"As you can see I did my research while you were gone. This year brought out some tough and weird characters. Most, if not all of the teams consists of pets we know. And that's not all, since last year's been heavy, 'you know who' is gonna be there at every turn, and they're packing heat.

"Relax Marvin you worry to much. So whose the contestants this year?"

Marvin scrolled down for Grape could have access to the names of some of the teams.

"First we have Team Bino, pretty much self explanatory. With Bino as the _Leader_, Fox as his _Wingman_, and Rex as his _Power House_. Just in case you forgot, which I'm pretty sure you didn't. I'll explain the categories and what each type does."

Grape patted the orange feline on his head. "You don't have to do that. I know all of this already. Did you forget I'm not a newcomer."

Marvin didn't bother to look her way. "What does The Wingman do and why does every team need one?" He stopped typing on the keyboard just for a minute and looked to Grape. Her face was priceless. A smile that indicated that she might have been slacking on the actually intellectual part of this tourney, just a little. Knowing that he got one over on her Marvin chuckled and went back to his document.

"Alright, using Team Bino as an example. I'll explain the basics. You have three categories that are essential to win this contest. If you're in a group like us then you might have four classes instead of three. My job is the Support, or what everyone calls it _Home Base__**. **_Like you know, I'm the one to make sure the team is qualified to enter the races. During the races I could find back roads and alternative pathways. Not much help to you, but during the races, you'll be wearing the locator bands on your arms. With that I can be able to locate the other team's players. But being that we're an all cat team you guys probably don't need me as much. But even we have flaws that could be fixed."

Grape grabbed a chair that was as luxurious as Marvin's. It didn't have speakers on the head rest, it didn't recline back, nothing. It was just a plain old chair. She faced the chair backwards and sat facing the computer. "So what's next?"

"The main three classes that are the key to winning this tourney. I'll try to explain it a little shorter. First up, the _Power House_. The name doesn't imply that the strongest member plays apart in it. You don;t have to be able to punch through somebody's spine in order to take this position. It just means that they can 'power' through the obstacles in their way. That's when we have the advantage over this team. They chose Rex, who is in fact strong and probably could bust a spine right open but he knows close to nothing of the streets. That's why we have Max as ours. His knowledge of the streets, all the shortcuts, and back alleyways of the entirety of Babylon Garden will surely give us an edge."

Grape smiled and chuckled. "Maxie's gonna abuse the mess out of that title."

Marvin continued with a roll of his eyes. "The next is the _Wingman_ or in our case the _Wing-Woman_. This part of the race will get the most difficult and the most heavy. Originally we were going to have you be the Wing but remembering what happened last time. The alternate pathways would seem to expand and we would need somebody who can both be nimble and able to disappear from the sight of Peta and the cops, hence Sabrina.

"Hey last time wasn't my fault. PETA trained Runners to go after us."

"And you decide to challenge them to a race while in the middle of one already. Thank goodness for Max."

"That guy had it coming. Anyway, I guess I'm the last bit. A straight forward run to the goal. Using my skills I can get us a win in no time."

Marvin looked unsure for a brief moment. "Things have changed since you left Grape. Like I said earlier this year's gonna be more heavy and more heat will be on the runners. It's not gonna be that easy. Those people aren't trying to just capture us. They see us as a threat and are aiming to kill us...you especially. I mean they already..."

Grape immediately interrupted Marvin's remark as her paw slammed on his desk. "I know...that's why we have to win. I'm gonna show those bastards a piece of my mind. They won't have it their way...not again."

The orange feline sighed once more as they continued with the other teams. "Then there's Team Devastation." Marvin typed a command on this keyboard that made the third screen highlight the team's name and contenders.

"Wow even outside of duty those three are together." The purple cat looked in awe.

Marvin highlighted the German Shepard first. "You would think Ralph would be the _Leader_ of the three but he's actually the _Power House_. Being inside the force for sometime he knows the place inside and out. And what I mean about inside is that he might go into buildings and use tunnels of some sort. That's how good he is. Every corner and crevice is an opportunity for him. Just like you but with experience, not as a runner but a cop. Watch out, this team might be working for them. I'd say that if Fido wasn't Fido."

"You know I would've thought Kevin would be the _Power House_." Grape stated.

"Remember what happened last year. They switch up every race. All I know is there formation for the first race and that's not even up against us. But not to say that Fido and Kevin aren't qualified but Ralph has been in the force for some time now, way longer than the other two, and he was able to achieve the level as Sergent. They have the advantage overall."

Grape folded her arms and laid her chin on them. "So it's pretty easy to guess the other two's positions."

"We were almost unprepared for them last year. This time we have to be extra careful." Marvin said as he gave a quick glance to Grape than back to his computer.

"So what about the other teams?"

"Well we have two other main teams that are competing. Team Backlash, and another that you might be shocked about."

"Then what about Backlash." Grape said as she pointed to their name. "I haven't heard anything about them before."

The orange cat did all he could with putting commands into the computer, but whatever he did the profiles haven't shown. He sighed in frustration. "I haven't had any luck with this team. Everything is incognito with this squad. I fear for the worst. They might be working with PETA."

Grape stood up from her chair with a fearless expression on her face. "If Backlash is working with those dirt bags then we'll just do what we do best." She started to head out until Marvin called out to her again.

She looked back with a face of sheer determination. Marvin couldn't help but give a smile. "Great to see you back again Grape."

"It's good to be back. Now get some sleep, you look like hell." Grape jumped, grabbed the ledge and elevated herself out of their little HQ as the hole closed causing a little light to come on from the inside.

Marvin's face, seeing as she left, fell flat. He didn't have the strength to tell her about what's to come. Grape had a surprise coming her way, a huge one.

The orange feline let his hands glide over the keys of the keyboard. His fingertips typed a code for the profiles of the next team. It ailed "Team Underdog." Pets that were well known all around Babylon were on this team. But his gaze went to just two pets. One, someone very close to himself. His brother, a dog by the name of Tiger. Someone who would rather eat than do anything else. Now he was in this situation, this very dangerous situation. His paws traced the outlines of his temples as he could feel a headache starting to bring it's pain toward his cranium. He looked at the profiles once again but this time saw a Canadian Pointer Mix, his smile as gentle as a butterfly's wings. His name...Peanut.


	2. Prologue To Countdown (Backlash)

The halls were dark and dimmed with torches lighting up the walls. Echoes were heard past every cell, every corner of this prison. Growls, hisses, and whimpers of all kind were being thrown around. But the more deeper you traveled, the more quieter it became.

Two guards walked through the hall of prison cells as their hands caressed their weapons. The father they went down the hall, the tighter their grip got. They both knew exactly where they were going, To them, it was like sending them to straight to hell. The worst possible position to be accounted for during this time of year.

"I heard that he was part of the whole "Pet of Legends" conspiracy and killed almost every human on that island."

"Don't tell me you believe in that crap Keith."

"But Robert..."

"Shush, we're here." Robert inhaled a quick breath and let it go out through his mouth. The guard reached for his keys. The most time consuming event that could happen in anyone's case if they were to be put on this job. In the back of his mind, Robert was fearful of this task. Although he didn't believe in what people told him and would rather see it for himself, in the back of his mind the man knew. He wouldn't be this frighten if he didn't.

Robert finally grabbed the cold metal of the keys strapped on the belt around his waist and continued to open the door. On the outside his body was stiff and unscathed nut on the inside, his heart pounded more times in a minute than a drum in a drum solo.

Finally he opened the door. This cell was different. There weren't any bars, no slot to put a tray of food under. Just a steal door with a little slot high enough for the guards could see through.

"Good he's asleep. We could get what we need and get out of here. Lord knows if he wakes up."

"Feeling a little query I see." Keith said nudging Robert on his side making him jump a little.

"Now is not the time to be fooling around. We have to get that Runner's Licence he has." Robert said as he set his sight's on the prisoner.

For the first time in his life Keith had laid eyes on this prisoner. A grey wolf with unnatural long white to fur from it's head down to it's waist. The wolf hung from two chains on his wrists that connected to the ceiling, his head hung low, feet dangling and eyes closed.

Keith felt this weird sensation while looking at this lupine. Scared of course but there was something else that made his stomach twist. It wasn't the stories about the horrible things this wolf did. It wasn't the scars on his upper body or neither was it the fact that this wolf actually wore pants or black scarf around his neck that also reached his waist. It was his name. The name that was forbidden around the prison. No one knows why they couldn't say it. But whoever did was to be sentence themselves. Only the warden knew and even he wouldn't dare say his name.

Keith, without knowing, had inched closer to the sleeping wolf. He looked so peaceful while he slept. The guard felt his arm move toward his head until Robert grabbed it.

"Are you trying to wake him up?" Keith looked toward the wolf.

"Not exactly, but he looks so...sad."

"He should be. If what everyone said is true, the things he did on that island should have caused something far worst. That begs the question. Why are they keeping such a 'dangerous' animal here instead of just putting it down? Anyway, he caused his own sadness."

"Or did I?" Both guards spines had shivered at the voice.

"Tell me...what date is it?"

Keith looked at the lupine as his eyes slowly opened. The human lost all felling in his body. He was pretty sure that he had just wet his pants. Robert could've sworn that those eyes had changed color.

The wolf awaited his answer. "Well?" He spoke. "Am I going to get an answer or do I have to find out myself?"

Robert gritted his teeth. This wolf was in no position to be making threats.

"Please, you can't break these even the world's strongest man could."

The wolf grinned. "Is that so? Unfortunately for me I don't have super strength nor any power for that matter. But every chain rust. Unless you've constantly spilled oil from the ceiling and onto them. In that case, why didn't you just burn me?"

Both guards, visibly shaking had pointed their guns toward the lupine. He didn't flinch.

"The two of you are shaking. Do I make you that uncomfortable? I can smell the fear in you."

"Shut Up!" Robert exclaimed as the gun came closer to the wolf's face.

Keith on the other hand was sweating bullets. Fear was shown all over his face and he was pretty sure that the smell the wolf was smelling wasn't fear at all.

"Tell me, why did you join an organization such as this one? You surely must have had a choice. What makes you, the ones who're suppose to protect and love animals, turn on us and would rather kill than to be bothered with. He was angry now. Keith was in his eye shot. No longer was he staring down the barrel of a 45.

Keith stood completely still. His body was no longer in his control and wouldn't listen to a thing his mind was telling it to do. Was this wolf? No he wasn't. It was the utter terror of this lupine's look. The eye of the wolf, something to be very terrified of. With one glare you could be frozen out of true fear. Eyes that had the sclera black and whatever color your iris you were born with. Unfortunately he had yellow iris's.

"Are you humans finally realising the futility of your existence? You kill for game, anger, and mostly out of hate. I, on the other hand..."

Robert jumped back as he saw the chains loosed enough for the lupine could touch the floor with his feet. The middle aged guard's eyes shot up as he saw two holes where the chains were being fed through. All of a sudden his sight was interrupted with the place turning upside down.

"I kill for what I believe in."

Keith witnessed the gruesome image from its backside. The wolf on top of Robert's shoulder's with his arms extended out to his sides. The young guard dropped his gun and slowly moved away. Trembling with every step he took. Keith was backed up to the wall as he slid down it. Seeing his college's body fall was just a confirmation of what just happened. But when he looked closely, there was something off about it. Something that was very noticeable and made the young guard even more horrified.

The wolf slowly turned to the trembling Keith. Blood dripped off his claws of his right paw. The other, continuously being drenched by the blood of Robert's now decapitated head. Keith couldn't speak, yell, anything. The absolute terror that shot throughout every part of Keith's body had him paralyzed as the grey wolf came near.

As he got close enough he dropped the head in between the lap of the remaining guard. Keith couldn't look anywhere else other than that head. When he looked back up, the wolf had positioned his maw to the human's ear.

"My name is _."

In a whisper he said his name before reeling back. His claw sliding out from the inside of Keith's stomach. "But you can call me what everybody else knows me by. The names Zero" With that Keith's body laid motionless.

"Stupid humans, if only you would've stayed out of this. I wouldn't have hand to do this." Zero said as he looked at his blood stained paw. "How can you live with it? The felling on my hands after, and the noise of every cry and scream that I hear." The anger showed once more. He yelled at the bodies on the floor. "HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT YOU CAN LIVE WITH THIS?!"

Zero took a couple of long breaths as the crimson liquid dripped off of claws before he looked to where the chains were being fed from.

"It's clear. You can come out now."

A click was heard before a little door opened where the two holes were and revealed a red fox. "You're always making a mess wherever you go, don't you?"

"Just shut up and pull me out."

Now that Zero was freed from his cell his chains were easy to get off. Banging the cuffs against the wall of the chimney hard enough had broke the lock and opened them. Zero looked at his companion as if he knew the vulpine was going to say something.

"You do know the Underground: Edge Race Tournament start soon. The reward for winning looks nice."The fox said.

"I'm not interested in the reward. There are far more greater things that I have to deal with. I have to thank you for one. Switching out the prison chains for yours was brilliant."

"What can I say? I couldn't just leave you here."

"Karishad..."

The wolf spoke as Kari's ears perked up a little. "When this is all over. I want you and the others to get away as far as possible. You can take the reward. All I ask is that you don't stay with me. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Karishad smiled as he took his chains and wrapped them around his arms. "You have to learn to lighten up. On another totally different topic though, you look pretty rather good bounded by chains. We should do that when nobody's around more often. He said as he winked at the lupine.

Zero smirked, "I hope you had your fill cause that's the last time you'll be seeing me like that. Especially with your chains."

Karishad chuckled and walked past him. "Oh I'll get you one day. But you can't blame me for trying."

The grey wolf shook his head as he followed. It was that time of year, where the races would begin and the teams would go at it. Team Backlash was no exception.

Zero and Karishad both looked out to the horizon as the morning sun started to arise. It's glistening glow began to shroud the buildings pushing the darkness away.

The vulpine's eyes slowly glanced toward the lupine. Kari couldn't help but give a nice warm smile as the wolf's face was calm and had also obtain a smile. Even though things would get rough and so much more messy, Karishad knew he could count on Zero.

As the leader of Backlash, Zero knew what the risks were. He was sure not to let anything happen to his team and would shoulder all the hate toward them. This race wasn't a big problem nor was it of any importance to him. It was just an obstacle standing in his way of his true goal. But all in all, he couldn't lie. This year's race did spike his interest though.

"Just in due time." Zero thought as he looked ahead. "I'll find you."

"You might want these." The vulpine gave Zero something in his palm.

"They'll help you hide the angry evil look you have in your eyes."

Zero opened his right hand to see contact lenses. "Are you serious?"

He looked to Karishad who in turn had a huge grin on his face. The wolf sighed then put them on. It masked out the black sclera and changed his iris to color that shined green.

"There, now you look normal."

Zero looked coldly out to the horizon, then with the turn of his head a smile plastered on his face. "Thanks"  
With that both Zero and Karishad had set off to find the other two of Team Backlash's members.


	3. Prologue To Countdown (Devastation)

On the other side of Babylon, the sunlight was at it's point of almost giving up and letting the night take over. The sunset glimmered over the buildings of Babylon casting its bright reflection off of each window. It colored the skies a nice tint of orange mixed with a nice pitch of yellow.  
In the gym, one group were training like it was their last day on this earth. The middle sat a normal boxing ring of average size. It's contents however consist of a little more than average sized Doberman and a brown canine that had a darker patch of brown fur around his right eye. Outside the ring sat a German Shepard that studied their ever moment and footing that the two made. Not once did he miss something to exploit when it comes around to be his turn. With him, the white dog with brown spots over himself.  
"Sergent Ralph? Are you sure kick-boxing is a good way to train for the races?" Terrence asked.  
"It's not all about how fast you are. The footing is very important in these races. One wrong step and it could be over. After a good three rounds for the three of us we would know each others movements and mindsets. Then tomorrow as we do "on-course" practice we would already know how the other operate." Ralph explained without taking a single glance off the two in the ring.  
"That just seems to be unnecessary. By how much time you three spend together, and sometimes finish each other sentences, it's like you three already know what the other is thinking. To be honest, it's kind of creepy."  
The German Shepard couldn't help but give a very small and unnoticeable smile as he continued to look at nothing but his brothers in arms.  
Kevin looked at his front as his friend, now opponent stood before him. Fido was quick with his feet but at times Kevin was faster, but the Doberman had two advantages over the brown canine. One was his size. He could endure so much more than Fido. The second was his upper body strength, a big dog like him is to be expected to move slowly and have bone crushing hits but this wasn't the case. Kevin's punches, jabs especially, was quick like a speeding bullet and also had the strength of a wrecking ball. But to prevent any major damage on a person or pet he would resort to just tackling, which wasn't a very hard choice considering he loved to do that anyway.  
Fido knew for sure if Kevin were to throw a punch he would be able to block it. But if he threw more than one. That would be a problem. As Fido's thoughts cleared, his concerns were realized. Kevin had reeled back his left arm, the jabs were coming. The brown dog's time was running short. Instead of side stepping out of the way Fido brought his arms to block his face. Then it began, the little onslaught of jabs that Kevin released. Even if the Doberman was pulling back his punches, Fido could only take so much.  
Ralph's eyes narrowed as he was a little confused about Fido's decision. The German Shepard saw the other possibilities that he could've taken to avoid this punishment. But realization hit him faster than it did Fido. Now only if Fido could see it before it was too late.  
The brown canine was getting rushed to the corner of the ring. He had to think of something. The option of side stepping out of the way was no more. His arms were starting to sting as the fist that was covered in sports tape kept hitting the surface of his forearms. Through the cracks of his arms Fido saw Kevin as if he was in slow motion. There must have been an opening. Something to give him an edge in this fight. That's when a thought occurred in his mind.  
As the next jab came, Fido ducked under. Using this as an advantaged he could dodge roll out of harm's way in order to get the bigger dog cornered. But that could just go downhill as the unexpected happened.  
Sargent Ralph's maw showed his fangs as he gritted his teeth. That would've worked before but not now.  
It was one of those times that the link and bond they all shared had kicked in. Kevin knew exactly what Fido was planning and countered it almost immediately. As the smaller dog ducked, the Doberman threw a quick uppercut, a little quicker than his jabs were.  
Fido saw the punch coming and crossed his arms as Kevin's fist connected once again with his forearms. Upon standing completely straight again, Kevin reeled his right arm back once again. Fido knew exactly what was coming. As the fist came, Fido dropped down in a squatting motion as the Doberman's fist had just missed the brown dog only brushing up against Fido's head fur.  
With that the opening he wanted was in reach. Fido quickly stood up as once again, Kevin threw another punch. But this one was different. It wasn't a jab but a hook. With a quick glance to the opening that Kevin had provided him Fido put his arms up once again this time in a "L" formation in order to block the hook. While that happened the brown canine had shifted his feet for that his left was more forward than the right. All Fido was waiting for was that one quick second of cooling. Now everything was in slow motion, a fraction of a nano second late could mean failure, and failure wasn't an option. Not this time.  
With the swift kick to Kevin's side made him staggered and his defenses lowered. Right before the brown canine could land another hit in the buzzer had rung the round was complete.  
"And with that the final round goes to Kevin." Terrence announced.  
"Good work in there. You sure had me on the ropes, literally." Fido said as he held out his hand offering a shake.  
Kevin gladly shook hands with the brown dog. "You were great too. Maybe sometime when this is all over we could have a rematch."  
"You'll get it in time." Ralph said as the duo both exited the ring one after the other. "Right now we should get our rest and prepare for tomorrow. We're out on the field and I don't want any slacking."  
"Sir!" The three dogs saluted as their Sargent left the gym but not without grabbing his bag and giving a thumbs up to the three.  
"I'm glad to have you around Terrence. With you as our Home Base we could really watch out for the other teams. Last year we almost wiped out on every single race." Fido said as he tapped the brown spotted dog on his shoulder.  
"I hope I could be of assistance. Just looking at you guys made me tired though. I'm going to head off. I got a lot of planning to do. See ya." Terrence left the gym proud to be a member. He was always so helpful back at the Police Intel Unit, he was going to do fine.  
Fido looked back at Kevin as a question came to mind. But it was quickly shoved aside as another thought had racked his brain. "Oh My Santa! I think you knocked the daylights out of Spo."  
"How? Wasn't he off your scalp at the time?" Kevin asked going toward a small weight.  
"He was being stubborn and I gave in. Hold on." Fido went to the ring's corner as he saw the little mouse sitting down his head tilting back and fourth. "Hey buddy, you ok?"  
"I put the cat on the French Toast, marinated it, and the chicken coup came flying out of a rainbow. Look at all the chicken wings." Spo looked up causing him to fall on his back.  
"Come on let's get you home." Fido lightly picked the mouse up and gently placed him where the both himself and the little mouse found a little comfortable. "I should get going Kevin, don't overdue it."  
Kevin smiled and waved as his friend left the gym. "Tell the cat not to chase you too often. We need you at your best tomorrow."  
Both laughed as Fido exited the gym doors into now the cool breeze of the night.  
The starry sky was out and the moon quarter to being full. A normal night for a beautiful walk with a mate. But as nice as that sounds, something always have to mess it up.  
While daydreaming as he walked down the street constant sirens were being echoed throughout his his. First Fido had pushed it aside as it was only a faint noise. But then it started to get louder and more irritating. His walk back home was never this loud nor did he have to fear anything. He was a K-9 police dog a very famous one at that. Who would want to tangle with him, especially at this hour? But as he continued on his walk the adrenaline started to dissipate as the pain on his arms started to sting again. Maybe he should have thought of something different in that predicament than what he had done. Maybe parry the punches but if he did that then more punches wouldn't connected.  
The brown canine sighed. His train of thought and also his walk home was interrupted once again by those same sirens. But this time really close. Like they were about to...  
SCREECH!  
"WHAT!?" The only thing that came out of Fido mouth.  
About five to six police cars had furiously turned the corner that led to the block he was on. The sound of tires burning rubber as they drifted across the granite covered road. The brown dog had covered his ears not taking his eyes off the cars that continuously came one by one. Their sirens on blast and tripping other people's alarms. A car had came to a halt before Fido. It's door flew opened to reveal Sargent Ralph in the passenger seat and a male in front of him in the driver's seat.  
"Bill, Sarge, what's going on!?"  
"No time to explain, we have to go now. Where's Kevin?" Bill asked as Fido jumped in the car across Bill's lap and into the back.  
"He's back at the gym. What happened?" Fido asked again still confused about the situation.  
The German Shepard looked a little uneasy. He didn't want to say it. He knew that if he did Fido would go crazy. But he had no choice. As he turned around to tell Fido the shock of the brown dog's face told it all.  
Running along the roofs were two figures. One whose white hair flew with the wind and a fox that both the German Shepard and Fido had known very well.  
Soon Fido's shocked face became the one of anger. If you haven't seen Fido angry it was the most surprising thing you ever seen. His blood boiled as his sights never left the white haired figure. Little bits and pieces of a memory that was forced to be forgotten had came spiraling back in his head. Flames and three figures standing in front of it. He couldn't decipher it but the one on the far left had his attention the most. A huge bulky figure standing very regal like. Fido could guess on his life he knew who that was. The shadows were too dark to make out the faces but the middle one was surely the one they were chasing.  
"He was there...he was there when the manslaughter occurred. We have to catch that wolf!" Fido's face didn't change at least one bit. Pure hatred was plastered on it like graffiti on a wall. If he were to grit his teeth any harder the poor things would probably crack. Ralph saw this and looked to his front again.  
"You heard him Bill. Floor it."  
"This is for Justice!" With that the policeman slammed his foot down on the pedal causing the car to burst into it's top speed. Very dangerous but all the gloves, rules, or anything else that held them down was off.  
"Looks like we have more company Zero." Karishad said as he kept running while looking back.  
"Don't look back. We have to make it to the airport before that plane leaves. Heads up." Zero warned.  
As the two kept running on the rooftops, not to far from the duo a bridge to the airport was coming into the view over the dark horizon. It's lights guided all the necessary cars that needed to get across to the airport.  
"They're going to the airport! We can't let them get on a plane!" Fido exclaimed.  
"If they were to make it they would be out of our jurisdiction. We can't let that happen. Bill take the lead. We have to cut them off before they get across. They'll have nowhere to run." Ralph assured.  
"Right then." Office Bill took the walkie from the dash. "All units create a blockade at the bridge. We can't let them pass."  
The radio walkie responded. "Rodger!"  
The police cruisers had all sped up, sirens busting eardrums as they go past. Soon the bridge was on lock down as the police cruisers were all blocking both sides of the bridge. No one could come on the bridge or leave. All the cops had exited their vehicles armed with all sorts of guns. The heat was on and its target was the wolf and the fox.  
"Hold your fire...Hold it!"  
The wolf kept his speed at an all time high with the vulpine close behind him. The rooftops were running out. They had two choices and they weren't talking the bridge. It would delay their trip but the duo had time before the plane took off.  
"Kari! Wall-run!" Both had lifted their feet off the horizontal surface of the roof and onto the billboard.  
With that Zero and Karishad both reached the other roof using it to go over the gap between the two buildings. Not missing a step they continued onward not realizing what had appeared behind them. It's large metal blades cut through the night skies. A blinding light casted a shadow of both the lupine and fox.  
"Uh..We might have more company than we asked for!" Kari yelled as a loud sound started to pierces their ears.  
"Split up but stay close! They can't hit us both!" With that Zero kept moving forward along the roofs as Karishad jumped through a window continuing inside.  
Down on the bridge the officers were getting antsy. Their trigger fingers were inching. Losing one target was enough for the men to just go on a bullet frenzy. Fido and Ralph on the other hand had studied their targets movements as they moved. Both knew where Karishad had resided and knew exactly when he was coming out. The brown dog looked around the bridge to find anything that would give him the advantage, as of right now, there was nothing.  
"Chopper in pursuit! All ground units...Make it Rain!" The sound of the sirens were engulfed by the sounds of many bullets relentlessly being shot.  
"Bring out the Mini-Gun!" One officer had ran to the trunk of his cruiser and popped it open for another gun. The brute had easily lifted the heavy machine and aimed it at the rooftops. No matter where he aimed it. He was sure that one of these bullets will hit the wolf.  
Sargent Ralph had gained interest in the decision that the humans had made. "You can't do that! They're still humans in those buildings. You'll wound up killing those we serve to protect! We won't be any better than him! I'm begging you STOP!"  
Officer Bill had laid his hand on Ralph's head. "We...know. We all know. Do you think we want to do this? Every single one of us knows the price we're about the pay. But it's the Captain's orders from the Commander and Chief himself. We can't disobey an order."  
Ralph growled and looked away. He couldn't stand the fact that he was about the witness something so disgusting and so wrong. He would rather jump off this very bridge than to be part of this. Right then an idea hit him as hard as a freight train and everybody knows, nothing can stop a freight train, not even another freight train.  
The German Shepard looked toward Fido as his "brother in arms" had kept his focus on the gray wolf. The brown dog then looked toward Sargent Ralph feeling the very eye balls of the Sargent piecing through his own skin under his fur. Fido knew. Once again he looked around but this time he saw something that might help. A power-line that was left from the construction of this bridge a few years back that reached all the way down to beach-like surface and it's power supply. The ocean waves slowly coming onto the beach. Ralph and Fido both nodded to each other and ran toward the line.  
The wolf had came do a dead end on top of the roof, no more buildings to jump on to and no where to run. With no where to go he finally turned around. There was no turning back either. A huge chopper hovered right before the lupine. His hair flowing furiously with the wind the propellers were producing.  
"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will and shall be used against you in the court of..." One of the pilots recited before being interrupted.  
"Are you really stating the Miranda Rights to a feral wolf? Just fire!" The other right beside him questioned.  
"Right...habit. FIRE!" The huge gun on the bottom of the helicopter revved up as the roof's door opened to the stairway. The wolf showed his fangs in a grin. At the last possible second he dashed toward the stairway, entering the building and the copter firing at nothing.  
Once Karishad had saved Zero, both nodded and looked toward the glass window that led to nothing but the outside. The wolf and vulpine both laid their hands on the floor with flanks up in the air. Waiting for just the right time to burst into a sprint.  
The chopper above was still firing and its bullets were piercing through the ceiling. If they didn't wait they could've messed up the dismount or exiting strategy with disastrous results.  
Back down on the bridge the officer with the Mini-gun was letting the gun rev while waiting for his signal. While Fido and Ralph both went to the power line and checked it out.  
"It's not on. That's good. We could zip-line down if anything. But first we have to..." Ralph said as he started looking back at Fido as he stared toward the building the chopper was hovering over. "...confirm it."  
The bullets that strayed into the building had ceased. Like an impulse in their bodies the two sprinted toward the glass window. That was their cue. Fido almost pushed Ralph out of the way as he took his vest off and zip-lined down toward the beach with Ralph following.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The windowpane shattered as the two jump through attempting to dive into the water below.  
"MINI-GUN FIRE!" The many bullets started to burst out the large machine as the brute stood there laughing. He was finally getting his fill.  
Many of the bullets had missed the two, some grazed them but one had caught Kari in his left leg.  
"Dammit!" Zero quickly caught a hold of Karishad's arm and pulled him in closely into an embrace all in the middle of being fired at. The wolf's arms wrapped around the fox's waist as Kari's back laid on his chest. Another bullet made its way into Zero's shoulder, just missing the shoulder blade and many other places on both of their bodies. But with all that happening around the two the adrenaline that consumed their bodies had prevented them to feel pain at the moment.  
But the one thing that Zero knew that was going to hurt was the impact. Even with so much bracing before this impact it was not only going hurt like hell, it was going to have its long lasting pains as well. The water had came up to a huge height as it very slightly changed from the blue hue that it had to a much more darker blue. Their blood tainting the clean fresh water that many fish resides and call home.  
On the beach Fido waited patiently. His attention never leaving that one single spot where the two had fallen into. The brown dogs' eyes squinted as bubbles started to form on the surface of the water.  
Right beside him the German Shepard kept his attention not much on the water but his comrade. Ralph worried for a bit. He never seen Fido so angry in his life, Usually the dog was calm and level headed when he was usually on duty but this was a totally different side of Fido he'd ever seen. Except that one time, then it hit him. He knew what was going through Fido's head now but it was too late. As soon as the German Shepard had opened his mouth the wolf emerged from under the water with the vulpine bended over his right shoulder.  
"Get out of our way." The wolf said calmly looking toward the two canines.  
"No." Was the one single word that came out of Fido's mouth. His body language on the other hand had made its worth more than a thousand words.  
"You don't want to do this. I'm not in the mood for anything right now."  
"Why don't you just turn yourselves in? They'll gladly bandage both of you up before throwing the both of you in a cell down in a ditch." Fido said as his foot shuffled forward.  
"I don't care about myself, and I would if he wasn't with me. But for now I guess I'll have to fight my way through." Zero placed Karishad down on the sand gently before moving forward. His eyes darted to the bridge. "Before I do anything though, call off your humans. Or do you have no authority?"  
Ralph growled. Who the hell did this wolf think he was? Although this lupine had very bad vibes, there was something off about it. He was telling the truth about turning himself in. Why would he if he was alone?  
Zero saw the confusion in the German Shepard's face and his fangs showed at the corner of his smile.  
"Don't shoot! We have it from here!" Fido more like screamed without looking toward the police.  
Bill looked down onto the beach. With hesitation in his heart and mind he rested his gun to his side and sighed. "Good luck Fido." He said under his breath.  
Both dogs lunged forward to the wolf, the fight had begun.


End file.
